


Don't Get My Hopes Up, Love.

by TacitPermission



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory Negotiations, Trope city
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacitPermission/pseuds/TacitPermission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What Tony is trying to say... What we're both trying to say is...” Pepper was blushing almost as hard as Steve, “You all live here now and we already like all of you and...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Water Doesn't Seem So Dire, No.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this first chapter now before I am horribly Jossed with the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. premier.
> 
> This is full of Fannon that I've absorbed unconsciously from my reading. Please forgive me if I'm using something you came up with I'm not trying to plagiarize. 
> 
> Small mention of past sexual abuse but nothing graphic. Minor mention of non MCU things (Doom Bots and Wakanda).

Clint was fucking exhausted. His bow and empty quiver were placed on a low table near the common room door. He put his boots underneath and then padded over to one of the couches and, for lack of a better word, _flopped_ down. He was too far gone to even think of moving to his floor to change his clothes and it wasn't like he was especially messy. He watched as Cap's shield and Natasha's bites met his bow on the table. Cap's cowl was summarily stuffed into his boots and lined up next to Clint's. Cap sprawled into one of the low chairs and Natasha curled into her customary corner of the sectional. Coulson came in next supporting Bruce. He had a nasty scratch down one cheek and his suit was dusty but he was walking fine under Bruce's weight. Steve groaned himself out of his chair and took the weight of the protesting Bruce off of Coulson settling him into the opposite corner of Clint's couch. Banner sunk into the seat with a sigh, resting his head on the back and closing his eyes.

 

Clint turned his eyes back to Phil who was doffing his shoes and suit coat. After his holster and tie came off Clint spoke up, “You should clean up your face.”

 

“Thanks, that thought hadn't crossed my mind.”

 

Clint didn't have the mental strength to force himself to raise his hand and flip off their handler. But he sure contemplated it.

 

“I got it.” Pepper's voice came from the stairs behind the couch. Tony, who actually had lost some of the pep in his step, was trailing her down the stairs. Pepper had the gigantic first aide kit in her hands.

 

As she approached Phil Clint blinked in surprise. Pepper, who he'd never seen other than perfectly put together, was wearing a tiny pair of bicycle shorts under an oversized pink sweatshirt. Then he remembered it was Sunday. He flashed back to the battle inside of a huge church. One of the 'malfunctioning' doom bots had crashed through the stained glass and had terrorized the congregation till Clint had put an arrow through it's eye. Cap had caught it's bulk before it could crush any of the little old ladies who refused to leave their pews. Steve had been rewarded with a pinch to the ass and a wink from a woman probably old enough to remember his original uniform.

 

“You don't have to, it's just a scratch.”

 

“So?” That made Phil pause and then nod his head. Score one for Pepper.

 

Tony crashed into the other arm chair wearing nothing more than his under armor. The under suit always made Clint smirk a little. It left very little to the imagination. For all that Stark was a small guy he was built _and_ endowed. Clint thought he ought to be jealous but he wasn't and he had as of yet to process why. It was a mental conversation that he was avoiding with good reason.

 

“Well that sucked.” Tony said. Clint had to close his eyes against the sudden images sparking to life in his head. He chalked it up to post battle endorphins because he wasn't thirteen for _christsake._

 

“Did S.H.I.E.L.D. figure out what Doom was really after with this 'malfunction' ?” Steve asked.

 

Phil hissed as Pepper daubed a cotton ball against his cheek then said, “Shipment heading to Fort Knox from _Wakanda_.”

 

“ooooooh” Tony said, “Are we insuring the dollar with Vibranium now?”

 

“Nope. Just holding it for a while.” Phil said. Then lightly squeezing her hand, “Thanks Pepper.”

 

Clint couldn't see it but he was pretty sure Pepper winked at Phil when she said, “Not a problem.” She picked up the kit and trash and headed towards the bar, “I could use a drink. Anyone else?”

 

They all raised their hands even, to Clint's amusement, Bruce and Cap.

 

“I'll help.” Steve said but before he could get out of his chair Pepper assured him that she had it and that he looked as exhausted as the rest of them. Clint listened to the clink of bottles and glasses and didn't bother to open his eyes till Pepper set a tray down on the coffee table. She immediately left and came back with a second tray of sandwiches out of the refrigerator.

 

“You are a saint.” Tony said to Pepper as she handed him a double of scotch and left the decanter on his end of the coffee table. She kissed his cheek then whispered something in his ear. Tony's eyes widened and he tilted his head at her in a question. She bit her lip and nodded.

 

And that? That was really interesting. Clint glanced at Natasha to see if she'd caught it. Of course Nat caught it, she didn't turn her stare away from Pepper and Tony but Natasha's tilt of her chin towards him let Clint know. In his peripheral Coulson looked between them then looked heavenwards and sighed. Clint decided there and then that he was no where _near_ drunk enough for whatever was coming. There was tequila on the tray and a crystal bowl full of lime wedges next to a silver bowl full of olives. God bless Pepper Potts.

 

“Anybody up for a game of Truth or Dare?”

 

The room collectively groaned.

 

“What are we thirteen year old girls now, Stark? Should I break out the hairbrushes and the caboodles full of make up?” he asked.

 

“How do you even _know_ about caboodles?” Pepper said, “Never mind, I don't want to know about how you killed three assassins and a ninja once with one.”

 

Clint grinned, “I was in the _carnival_ , it's called stage make-up.”

 

Tony snorted. Clint waved a single finger in his direction. Phil reached down and grabbed a bottle of spiced rum and a highball glass. He pushed them into Steve's hands and reached for the bourbon saying, “It's a damn good thing Thor isn't here.”

 

“If Thor had been here we wouldn't be this tired.” Steve said swallowing a massive gulp of rum. He couldn't get drunk but he sure liked rum.

 

Bruce, waking from his post Hulk black out, snatched Tony's full glass and downed it in one go. “All right Tony I'll bite. Truth or Dare?”

 

“Oh no, Brucie, Pepper gets to go first.”

 

All the heads swiveled to where Pepper had taken up a section of the floor between Bruce and Tony's chair. She blushed a little, the flush was very pretty.

 

“Are we really doing this?” Natasha asked, although she was looking at Phil and Steve. Steve shrugged and Phil sighed and nodded.

 

“It's either this or a movie and none of us feel like watching more explosions and anything else will just put us all to sleep.” Tony replied anyway.

 

“Okay, then. Pepper?”

 

Pepper squared he shoulders and turned to Bruce, “Well then, Truth or Dare Bruce?”

 

“Heh, Truth.”

 

“Is it true that you can't have sex because of the 'other guy'”

 

Clint heard a collective gasp, he was pretty sure he didn't contribute to it, pretty sure...

 

“Well, I know where this conversation is headed.” Phil deadpanned.

 

“You knew where this conversation was headed from the get go Agent.”

 

“Yes and No.” Bruce suddenly answered cutting Tony off. And that was it, Clint gave up with swiveling his head about. He snatched up the bottle of tequila and popped up onto the back of the couch so he could see the whole group with less neck strain. Natasha actually snickered at him.

 

“Well that's uselessly vague.”

 

“Shut up Tony, I'm getting there.” Bruce refilled his stolen glass and snatched one of the sandwiches up. He took a bite and chewed before continuing, “Before I realized that the secret was anger I had little control over the other guy. I monitored my heart rate as an indicator and well, if your heart rate isn't going up during sex your either doing it wrong or a tantric master.”

 

“And now?” Pepper encouraged.

 

“Now I have better control. It isn't perfect of course but I don't need to worry about the other guy making an appearance solely because my heart rate goes up.”

 

“Have you tested this theory?”

 

Bruce grinned slyly in Clint's direction, “Of course, and thoroughly. I spent some time in Sonagachi where there were those willing to take the risk.” His smile mellowed, “There was the most beautiful Kothi there...”

 

Phil choked on his bourbon.

 

“Your not talking about a species of monkey, are you.” Clint asked because he'd been to India and Bangledesh a couple of times and knew the term meant something different in each place.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Um... What's a Kothi?” Steve's ears were pink like he already knew the answer to the question.

 

“Depends on where you are, but Bruce is referring to a male prostitute.” Natasha said matter of factly, she handed Steve a second sandwich before continuing, “Usually they specialize in being effiminiate.”

 

“That's not an issue for you is it Cap?” Bruce asked.

 

“Heh, I was in the _Army_ not a monestary.” Phil snorted at Steve's reply, “No. I don't care.”

 

“You said Yes _and_ no, Bruce.” Pepper said.

 

“Yeah,” Bruce blushed a little, “I uh, tested my seamen and while it doesn't exactly _glow_ , it really isn't good for other people to come into contact with.”

 

Clint busted out laughing.

 

“Shut it bird brain, every good scientist has put his swimmers under the microscope at least once! At least Brucie had a good reason to.” Tony and Bruce shared a smile.

 

“Thank you Bruce.” Pepper said patting his knee.

 

“your welcome. Okay, my turn.” He hmmed dramatically before, “Natasha! Truth or dare?”

 

“Eh,” she waved her glass at him, “Truth. I'll kiss Pepper later.” to which Tony harumphed and Pepper slapped his leg.

 

“Where do you fall on the Kinsey scale?”

 

“In mission or out?”

 

“Out. Definitely out.”

 

“My _trainers_ wanted all of us to be a three, just in case we ever needed the skill of seducing a woman.”

Natasha started. Clint had heard her talk about the red room before, didn't mean it still didn't turn his stomach to think of what they did to her, “But that just wasn't me. I'm pretty firmly a four actually.”

 

“I think I'm going to be asking a lot of stupid questions tonight, sorry, but what's the Kinsey scale?”

 

“No worries Cap, ask away.” Clint reassured him and handed him another sandwich. The thing with Steve was that he would stop eating if the rest stopped but his metabolism needed the calories. Somewhere along the way they had all silently agreed to push as much food in his direction as they could.

 

“Dr Alfred Kinsey was a biologist who studied human sexuality. He created a scale to measure what people are attracted too. He hypothesized that most people were at least a little bit in the middle, neither fully heterosexual nor homosexual. It's actually a little out of date but it's a good baseline for figuring someone's preferences. Zero is fully hetero and 6 is fully homo with 3 being considered bisexual.” Bruce explained.

 

“Okay, that sounds limiting.”

 

“It can be.”

 

“So wait,” Tony began, “that means you're more attracted to girls than guys! See Pepper I told you!”

 

“Shut it mister. You know the rules.” Pepper gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

 

Clint couldn't resist needling, “Oh? There are rules?”

 

“Of course.” She shrugged and Tony smirked.

 

Natasha picked up a lime and squeezed it into a glass before pouring what Clint thought was gin and not vodka into a glass, “Well Phil, your turn.”

 

“You're not going to ask the question?”

 

“Eh, lets just drop the pretense shall we? Why don't you tell us about your new relationships”

 

Clint could see an echo of his own shock on Tony's face, “Relationships, as in plural?”Coulson just smiled his enigmatic smile.

 

“Agent! You dog!”

 

“When I was laid up in the hospital I met a lovely nurse.”

 

Steve chuckled, “You fell for a Flo?”

 

“Will you quit interrupting the man?”

 

“Thank you Pepper.” Phil's smile was warmer, “I had a lot of trouble sleeping at night and she only had one patient and was bored. So we got to talking. She was seeing a gentleman who said he was polyamorous and she was reading some interesting books on the subject.”

 

“So you aren't dating the nurse?” Clint pretended like the bit of lightness in his chest was just curiosity but it wasn't. He ignored it but Natasha looked at him with her all seeing eyes. He was doomed to have a ' _conversation_ ' with her soon.

 

“No. I'm not seeing the nurse but she's a good friend now. She introduced me to Lori who is an analyst for the FBI white collar unit and she introduced me to Tim.”

 

The lightness in Clint's chest instantly evaporated to be replaced with lead, a hundred pounds of lead, _at least_. Phil was smiling, taking in the reactions around the circle but he avoided Clint's eyes. Natasha had no compunctions about it though. Her look seemed to say ' _You snooze you loose'._

 

There were more chuckles than gasps to Phil's little admission. Unsurprising, since Bruce had already admitted to swinging from both sides of the rope, “So tell us about Tim?” someone urged. Clint couldn't tell who because his focus had narrowed down to Phil. Sometime during the discussion Phil had undone his top button, Clint zeroed in on that piece of skin and tried to look like he wasn't having a small internal freak out. Steve's hand on his foot let him know he probably wasn't succeeding.

 

“He's an EMT.”

 

“And?”

 

“Uh... he used to be NYPD. After he retired early he was bored so he became an EMT.”

 

“And?”

 

“And what?”

 

“Come on Phil!” Tony cajoled exasperated

 

“And I doubt we're going to work out.” Phil shrugged as he admitted, “Tim and Lori have been long time partners and I'm pretty sure they like initiating newbies into the poly lifestyle.”

 

“Huh. That's too bad?” Steve said as though he wasn't really sure the situation actually called for consolation. He still hadn't removed his hand from Clint's foot.

 

“Nah, it's fine. Gonna sting when it's over but it's not like Pamela.”

 

“Wait, who's Pamela?”

 

Pepper sighed, “The cellist Tony, remember we talked about it?”

 

“Ugh, I hate that you two have discussed my love life.”

 

“I'm a kept man now,” Tony said as he took his scotch glass back from Bruce and refilled it, “I've got to live vicariously through _someone._ Plus I'm pretty sure you're the only one of the group who's _actually getting laid_.”

 

“so you think.”

 

“That so birdy boy? Why don't you regale us then with the tales of your recent conquests.” Oh, Tony's smile was sharp, he'd obviously seen through Clint's bullshit. Apparently Clint wasn't the only one with sharp vision.

 

“I thought it was my turn?”

 

“You only have two choices there Agent and seeing as how the Cap-ster is as pure as the newly fallen snow and angel baby tears, I choose to skip to the interesting parts.”

 

“Hey!” Steve's hand left his foot and Clint mourned the loss, “ _Army_ Stark.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Put up or shut up.”

 

Steve actually rolled his eyes. “We were busy, didn't have a lot of time to romance a Dame, but uh...” The pink that had been living on his ears settled onto his cheeks and down his neck. Clint absently wondered if the flush went lower. “Well, we helped each other out.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Are you telling me-us- that sweet wholesome _Captain America_ participated in a circle jerk?” Tony's mock outrage was stupid but Clint watched as it found it's mark.

 

“What I'm saying is that I spent a lot of time in barracks.” Steve narrowed his eyes, “I'm saying _we helped each other out”_

 

Phil choked on his drink and Tony guffawed.

 

“Steve,” Bruce spoke up, “you prefer girls to guys?”

 

The poor guy went a shade redder, which Clint didn't even realize was possible, “yes?”

 

“Man up Rogers, yes or no.”

 

“Tony!” Pepper said at the same time as Phil's “Stark!”

 

“Yes, I prefer women but I do like men.” Steve's back was straight and his gaze was zeroed in on Tony's face as though he was trying to read something important in what his response would be. It made sense now why Stark was always baiting the Captain and why Steve always, _always_ , gave as good as he got. Pepper had a little smile on her face that Clint was pretty sure no one else saw.

 

“Okay then” he cleared his throat, “That just leave you, Legolas”

 

“I could use some water!” Phil cut in standing quickly.

 

Clint closed his eyes and took a deep breath then said, “Yeah, me too.” he dislodged Steve's hand that had migrated back to his foot when he climbed down off the sofa.

 

“You don't have to do this” Phil immediately said sotto voce when Clint approached him at the sink.

 

“It's fine.” he filled his glass with tap water, “Just because you have issues with my past it doesn't mean they will.”

 

“that isn't-” He heard Phil begin as Clint turned and headed back to his seat.

 

“So whaddaya wanna know?” he asked as he resumed his perch not waiting for Phil.

 

Tony's smile was more leer than smile,“Since we're on the topic of girls vs boys, you ever been with a dude Barton?”

 

“Consensually or not?”

 

The room went pin droppingly silent.

 

“ _Fuck_.” Bruce cursed. Clint clued into something being really wrong when Natasha's face went from a wince to a look of fear. Clint swung his head to see Bruce's eyes green. _Shit_. Clint hastily hopped down from his place and into Bruce's face.

 

“Hey.” He said, flying on little more than instinct, “it was a long time ago. He can't hurt me anymore, he can't hurt _anyone_ anymore.”

 

The green flush that had been creeping up Bruce's cheeks started to recede but his eyes were still a dangerous color, “He's dead Bruce.”

 

Somewhere behind him someone made a choked off sound but Clint ignored it.

 

“Dead?”

 

“Dead.” he confirmed, “I didn't do it myself. Sometimes I really wish I had but it's better this way.”

 

“Okay.” Bruce took a deep breath and suddenly looked normal again with his shoulders slumping. He let go of Clint's arms, Clint didn't even know when Bruce had grabbed him, “Can I- can I hug you?”

 

Clint couldn't help the smile, “hell yes.”

 

He let Bruce pull him in, it was awkward since Bruce was still seated and Clint didn't know where to put his arms. Bruce's hands slid down his back and his head turned and whispered, “I'm sorry.”

 

Clint swallowed the emotion lodged in his throat as he pulled back and then on a whim turned his head and kissed Bruce on the cheek. The doctor blushed when Clint winked at him but he reached out and gave Bruce's hand a squeeze before he went back to his perch. He surveyed the room quickly. Steve had a death grip on the arms of his chair and Natasha's hand resting over Steve's wrist. Tony and Pepper were holding hands and she was gnawing on her lip. That just left Phil and when Clint met his eyes there was something lingering in them. Anger? It wasn't the pity he was used to, that was for sure.

 

Taking a long swallow of tequila first he said, “I'm sorry. I shouldn't-” Steve and Tony both made noises but he continued, “I shouldn't have sprung that on you all. Especially because it doesn't matter, the answer to the question is yes either way. As Natasha can attest I actually prefer men.”

 

Everyone started speaking at once but it was Phil's, “ _I told you we'd take care of it!_ ” that got everyone's attention.

 

For a second Clint couldn't breathe but he managed to choke out, “Wha-? But I read that it was a mother?”

 

“I found out what carnival he was working, I placed a few phone calls. I didn't think his new victim's mother would go vigilante on him.” Phil rubbed his face and his hair.

 

“She broke his back with a bat and then cut off his balls.” He started laughing, “It's almost better than him getting a taste of his own medicine in prison. Doesn't matter. It's done and gone anyway. Can we _please_ go back to Tony and Pepper feeling us all out for group sex now?”

 

That made Bruce and Natasha laugh, “Is that what you're doing?” she asked.

 

“Maybe?

 

“Man up Stark, Yes or no?” Steve obviously couldn't resist needling Tony right back.

 

“Yes. Ok? Yes.”

 

“What Tony is trying to say... What we're both trying to say is...” Pepper was blushing almost as hard as Steve, “You all live here now and we already _like_ all of you and...”

 

“And we're all exhausted and it's something everyone should take some time to think about.” Phil said standing, he had slipped back into his 'Agent' voice and shared a confirming nod with Tony, “lets all get some sleep and come back to this discussion later.”

 

Nobody argued with that assessment. Clint was feeling the tequila kick in and all he really wanted was his ridiculously sized bed (which come to think about it might just end up not being that ridiculous after all). It was when everyone, sans Tony and Pepper, piled into the elevator that Clint began to realize that this could have some serious consequences. They all stood silently. In the tight confines of the elevator where normally someone would have an arm slung over someone's shoulder, or where hips or hands would brush, no one was touching. If this- _thing_ \- worked it could be very good or it could destroy the team.


	2. Courage is Harder to Show than Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint needs to make something clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I am not a therapist, I have no idea if this is a technique a real one would use. 
> 
> Also Tony makes a joke in poor taste, it's Tony though...

The next morning Clint made his groggy way into the communal kitchen in hopes that _someone_ would take pity on him and make him some breakfast. Luck was not on his side. The coffee pot was full but the communal kitchen and living room were empty. Clint tried to chalk it up to being a Monday morning but he was a little worried that the conversation from the night before had something to do with it. He ran a hand through his hair as he rifled through the fridge.

He was just slapping a couple slices of cheese onto his eggs when Coulson came in, “Suit up.”

“Dammit!”

Coulson snorted at him then opened up the cupboard and produced a pack of tortillas. Clint was already back in the fridge looking for salsa. Eating on the run wasn't new for them.

“Here.” He shoved Clint out of the way and managed to produce the good salsa that Natasha was always trying to hide from him, “Black Widow is prepping the jet. Iron Man is already on his way.”

“Where are we headed?”

“DC.” he smiled at Clint's 'ugh' face, “We don't know if she's a mutant or super, but report is of a 'giant' woman throwing cars at the monuments.”

“So Hulk tranq arrows?”

“Yep,” Coulson tossed a bottle of water in Clint's direction, “Wheels up in five.”

*

“That was...What exactly was that?” Steve asked over the vibrations of the jet.

Tony had decided to hitch a ride in the jet rather than fly himself back, “I have no idea, but man, dude sure looked like a lady.” it really wasn't that funny but both Clint and Bruce snorted.

“I believe the term is 'inter-sexed'.” Coulson didn't even bother to look up from his tablet.

Tony continued anyway, “She was naked, _purple,_ and humping the Washington monument!”

“Yeah thanks, we didn't need the reminder,” Clint swiveled in the copilots seat, “There isn't enough brain bleach in the _world_.”

“ _Dolbo yeb_ (Dumb Fuck) get your nasty food off the dash!” Natasha cursed.

“Did someone say food?” Tony brightened looking for all the world like a puppy stuffed into the Iron Man armor, “Gimme.”

“It's left over, cold, breakfast burrito. You don't wa-”

“Gimme.”

“Seriously, dude, it's congealed.”

“Don't care.” He sighed dramatically then said, “If you give me the burrito I'll blow you when we get home.” Steve made a choked sound (who could blame him with that glorious mental image) but what really got to Clint were Banner's and Coulson's heads snapping up and simultaneously tilting to the side. It would have been hilarious if it wasn't for the almost patronizing concern on both faces.

Clint held up his hand, “First of all, anytime you want to suck my dick you only have to ask, no quid pro quo necessary. Secondly, when you do, leave the armor on .” Both Tony and Steve made low noises. He handed over his breakfast, “Thirdly, here, enjoy. I thought you survived on caffeine mostly anyway.”

“Man cannot live by coffee alone.” Bruce intoned and then without missing a beat, “I don't think she was inter-sexed that would imply both sets of genitalia and I certainly only saw one waving around.”

“So she was a giant purple transgendered sex monster?” Clint asked.

“Actually,” Phil held up his tablet, “Our giant purple monster is two people; so both sets of genitals is possible. Apparently Dr Corrigan and his lab assistant were caught in the same chemical disaster and got merged into one.” The pictures showed a ruggedly handsome man in a lab coat and a leggy blonde.

“Damn. If my lab assistant looked like that-”

“Tony, if you make a joke about humping inanimate objects I'm telling Pepper you were the one who broke the lobby chandelier.”

“You play dirty Barton.” he winked, “I like it. You do know that Jarvis is always running while I'm in the armor?” Clint couldn't help winking back, which made Tony chuckle before continuing, “This is actually tasty...how did you manage to find the good salsa?” The jet dipped suddenly making everyone scramble for handholds. The last of the breakfast burrito hit the windshield with a splat.

“You're cleaning that up.” Natasha said to Clint but he was too busy laughing at Tony's face to really care.

*

“Jarvis can you have Agent Coulson meet me in Dr. Banner's lab?”

“Certainly Agent Barton.” Clint thought he could detect a difference in Jarvis tone, a little warmth that hadn't been there before. There was a pause, “He says he will be there in about five minutes.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.” Clint surveyed the wreck of boxes littering his bedroom floor. It had taken a little more digging to find what he needed than he thought it would. He hoped it would be worth it and this would make his point before they were all due to meet for dinner, the thought of which sent chills down his spine.  A dinner that had the potential to be really amazing or spectacularly awful. He scooped up his searched for prizes and made his way up to the research levels.

Phil met him at Bruce's door, “Jet all cleaned up?”

“Spic an span.” He answered as Phil held the door open for him. The other man didn't mention the load in his arms, “Did Nat find a better hiding place for her precious salsa?”

“I think she gave up and just ordered four more jars and threw away the other stuff.” Bruce said without getting up from his workstation, he had a nice smile on his face though, welcoming. The sudden urge to kiss him hit Clint right in the gut. He bit his lip and spared a glance at Phil who had his hands wrapped around a folder and a curious look on his face.

“She has a penchant for spicy food, she knows the best places to get Mexican or Indian or Korean.” Clint said trying to recover his balance.

The smile didn't leave Bruce's face, “Noted. So what brings the two of you to my, not so humble because Tony Stark was involved in building it, lab?”

Clint dropped half of the coverless novels on Bruce's table and half into Phil's hands, “There is something I need to talk to you both about.”

“You have a penchant for black market fiction?” It was an old tactic of Phil's to cover a question with a question but he had one eyebrow raised in true curiosity. It made Clint smile.

“uhm...” Bruce had been paging through one, the highlighted portions peaking out like a demented rainbow flip book, “Is this a _romance_ novel?”

“They all are and yes, before you ask, I have read them all.” Clint winked at him, “Although technically they are all _erotic_ romance.”

Phil made a choked sound and his ears pinked. Clint turned to see him reading a large passage highlighted electric green. Realizing just which of the nearly anonymous books he was reading made the blood rush to Clint's cheeks. Bruce looked between the two of them and then down at the book in his hands. He flipped through to find a green section and began to read. It must not have been a large section because he finished quickly and exchanged one book for another, again flipping through to find the highlighted portions. Bruce made a quizzical sound and held up a section underlined in red.

Clint snagged the book from him and handed Bruce another of the books off the table, “I'll explain in a sec.”

Bruce nodded and went back to reading. He chuckled once and Phil snorted once while reading a new passage and Clint tried not to shift from foot to foot.

“You need to read this one.” Phil shoved the first book he'd skimmed into Bruce's hands making it Clint's turn to snort, “What?” Phil turned to him, “You can learn a lot about a man by the porn he prefers.”

“Is that what this is?” Bruce waved his glasses in the vague direction of the table full of books.

“Kinda? I just wanted to explain something to both of you.” The nervous energy that had been clawing it's way down his spine finally reached his legs and he had to pace. Twisting the book he still held in his hands he continued, “When I first started with Shield I had a bit of a rough go of it.” He looked to Phil but the expected snarky comment didn't come, “I didn't connect with anyone, not with the handlers they placed me with and not with my peers, my colleagues. I had been pushing down my emotions for so long, partly because of the job and partly because... because of what Buck had done to me”

He took a long breath and realized that he had turned away from the two men he was trying to reassure. That was not the message he was trying to send so he turned around and sat backwards on one of the extra desk chairs, “So I was ordered to the shrink. And let me tell you that _sucked_.” They both chuckled darkly. Phil remained standing but put down the book in his hands and leaned against the table. Clint marked it as an old interrogation technique, playing the 'good cop' as it were with his body language, trying to set him at ease. “But one thing that came out of those spectacularly mind numbing sessions was a referral to a therapist ' _more my speed'._ That made the whole thing actually worth it because it made me feel like perhaps I wasn't as fucked up as I thought I was if the psychologist was pawning me off onto a therapist.”

“Clint-”

He just waved Bruce away, “Anyway, it helped me, therapy, a lot. I learned that I had nothing to be ashamed of. I worked through my anger and I stopped bottling up everything I felt. For the first time since I took my first contract I actually thought about finding a- well maybe 'relationship' isn't the right word, but I actually wanted sex. And let me tell you, _that_ brought up a whole new host of issues. I started wondering if my attraction to men was because of what happened to me.”

“Clint-”

He shot Phil a quelling look, “So this was my therapists solution.”

“ _Romance novels?”_ the disbelief in Bruce's voice made Clint bite back a grin.

“She gave me all ten of these defaced so that I couldn't tell anything about the content. I'm sure you've pretty much figured out by now that anything green gets me hot, anything in purple made me laugh and anything pink or- or red” He indicated the book still in his hand, “is something very much out of my boundaries. Half the books are gay, two are hetero, one lesbian, and the last two are threesomes. _All_ of them have something highlighted green in them.”

“Shouldn't we be having this conversation with the rest?”Phil asked

“No.”

“We're the only ones who are acting overly cautious because of your past.” Bruce said quietly.

“Bingo, doc.”

“I-”

Clint held up a hand, “Couls- Phil, I get it. I really do get it. If you didn't care about me you wouldn't-”

“Be acting like a complete ass? Treat you like you're too fragile?”

Clint rose from his chair and stepped into Phil's space, “Worry that you're gonna hurt me.” Phil nodded, tightly swallowing. Clint flashed to all the times he'd seen Phil in clothing other than a damn suit and tie and how much he really wanted to lick a stripe up the mans neck. He must have made a sound or maybe it was his quick intake of breath, whatever the case, Phil's eyes darkened.

“Barton!”

Clint spared a glance Bruce's direction as he turned around. The doctor's eyes were smoldering.

Natasha was standing in the doorway one hand on her hip the other held out beckoning him, “You need to see this.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” he started to leave when a hand grabbed his wrist.

“Wait,” Bruce still had a book in his hand and he held it up showing the full page colored acid green, “before you go, which one?”

“Hmm?”

“Which one do you identify with, Clint?” There was a weight to the way Bruce said his name that was matched in Phil's gaze. Clint shivered and smiled.

“Aiden,” he tossed over his shoulder, “I identify with Aiden.”

Bruce's reply was lost in the closing of the elevator doors. Clint pressed his head against the cool steel wall in hopes of dissipating the heat zipping in his skin.

“The submissive one?”

Clint turned his head so he could eyeball Natasha, “ You overheard that?” he sighed and admitted, “Not telling them anything you don't already know.”

Her shrug and slight twist of her mouth seemed to say ' _true_ '. He stood up and watched the numbers count down above the doors. Natasha was one of the few people that he could be comfortable with no matter what but the silence between them then wasn't normal.

“You've decided to say yes.” It was a statement, not a question

“Hey Jarvis?”

“Yes Agent Barton?”

“Could you pause the elevator please?”

“Yes sir.” Their descent slowed to a stop between the common floor they'd been heading to and Stark's penthouse. The look on Natasha's face was one he was intensely familiar with in the sparring ring, he'd always interpreted it as saying ' _what now, hotshot?_ '.

“Are you going to say no?” he asked after a moments hesitation.

She shrugged, “When this ends it will be ugly.”

When, not if. Clint wanted to hug her close to him and whisper false assurances in her ear. To Natasha all things ended and few things ended happily.

“That's what you said about us.” he pointed between them, “That didn't end too poorly.”

“And yet look at us now,” She said wryly “back to the crux of the issue.”

Which was true.

“I guess you are kind of living in testosterone soup around here.”

She grimaced, “You have a way with words.”

“Yeah? What way is that?”

“The disgusting way.”

“Heh.” he grinned at her before sobering, “I'm actually not sure if I'm going to say yes. I don't know if this is a relationship thing or just a sex thing.”

“Does it matter?”

“Of course it does! I want to fuck the living hell out of Stark but the two of us in some kind of relationship where we actually have to _talk_ to each other? Yeah, no thanks.”

She rolled her eyes before confessing, “I want to gag him and make him watch.”

Clint was pretty sure the whimper he heard didn't come out of his throat... pretty sure. Natasha's smile went predatory.

Clint swallowed, “He'd like that far too much.”

“Probably. I know I'd have fun.” she sobered a little, sighing, “If this is _just_ fun I will say yes.”

“But-?” he asked.

Natasha didn't reply merely asked Jarvis to resume the elevator. When they did finally emerge Clint was not entirely prepared for what he saw.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to Sissasunny who has stepped up to the Beta-ing plate like a champ. (She made me re-write the transition to the elevator scene *three* times). I love you Sissa!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented or left kudos. You can't see it but every time I get one I do my version of the snoopy happy dinner time dance. 
> 
> Chapter title still from SJ Tucker's fabulous song. It just fit too perfectly. 
> 
> Yes, Clint did just 'Gibbs' Natasha. It's a miracle he still has his balls.


	3. Between the Frying Pan and the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You said Kissing was okay. Right? Just a little kissing and maybe some heavy petting, but mostly kissing and a little growling, but kissing...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not easy to write, a huge thank you to Sissasunny who held my hand and knocked sense into me when I started to panic.

“Whoa.” Clint couldn't help but breathe out the gasp. It wasn't the state of the common lounge or the attached kitchen that stole all the air from his lungs. He'd seen enough blood in too many up close situations to mistake the huge puddle of tomato sauce for it; although it looked like someone had tried to recreate a crime scene. It wasn't the splatter across the bar and the island in an artful spray or the congealed bits he was he was pretty sure was flour because there was a dusting of white across the carpet and onto the tile. No, it wasn't the mess. What caught Clint like a sucker punch to the solar plexus was Cap. Or more like, _Steve_. Steve who had Tony pushed up against the scrap of wall between the bar and the kitchen.

Clint very quickly committed the image to his memory because it had to be one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. Tony had a handful of Steve's hair (plastered with tomato sauce) and the other was on his butt. He really couldn't see much of the action but one of the two of them was growling or maybe groaning? They jumped apart when Natasha cleared her throat and Clint kind of wanted to smack her for interrupting.

“I-I-” Steve was almost the same color as the stained carpet, “This isn't what it looks like?”

“Of course it is, this is _exactly_ what it looks like.” Tony preened.

Natasha didn't miss a beat just called up the Bella Napoli menu on the nearest holographic interface and ordered a huge dinner, “Go get cleaned up, we'll handle the mess in here.”

“We will?” The look Natasha sent him promised a painful retribution, “We will.” he agreed.

Tony was chuckling as he made his way upstairs but Steve was still looking a bit gobsmacked, “ I- uh- thanks.”

“No prob Cap. You should definitely hit the showers though” Clint waved a hand in the direction of his hair. Steve reached up and grimaced.

“Yeah.” he said as he turned to leave. Clint started laughing because standing out like a crimson brand was a perfect red hand print on the man's ass. Natasha just rolled her eyes and started mopping up the worst of it with paper towels.

Clint was in the hallway trying to figure out which closet the cleaning crew stashed the carpet cleaner in when Jarvis blasted the call to Assemble. The mess was just going to have to wait.

*

 “That was- What the hell was that?” It was Clint's turn to ask as they stomped back into the tower.

“Gives a whole new meaning to the term doggie style.”

“You've got to quit hanging out with Stark.” Natasha side eyed Bruce who for once was returning from a mission in the same clothes he left for it in.

“I was going to go with apes but that last bunch sure had a special affinity for balls.” Phil deadpanned as they all piled into an elevator.

Clint guffawed and then said, “Nah, it was when they started chasing Cap's shield around like a Frisbee that gave it away.”

“I'm just glad it was only temporary.” Steve said.

“So where does this one rank?” Tony's voice called once they all exited the elevator.

“This one what?” Clint asked

“Super-villain.”

Clint walked over to the kitchen island and perched on a stool, “Pretty high on the whack-a-doodle list but surprisingly low on the dangerous scale, usually those go hand in hand.”

“I don't know,” Bruce pulled out the stool next to his, “That gas she was pumping into the club was pretty advanced.”

“Yeah but she just kept shouting 'I am the Alpha! I am your Alpha!' from the catwalk. What the heck did she think she could do? Control her new horde of dog-people with the strength of her will alone?”

“Speaking of women with strength of will,” Tony slid into the kitchen where Pepper was pulling white take out boxes out of the warming oven, “hey Pep,” he kissed her cheek, “miss me?”

“Well I did, till I got home and found this place looking like someone had tried to recreate an episode of M*A*S*H*. Seriously, you owe Rosie and her crew a gigantic bonus.”

Tony's head whipped around to Clint “I thought you guys were gonna clean up?” 

“We were, but ya know? Assembling happened.” he rubbed the back of his neck and noticed that Natasha was conspicuously absent from the room, “Besides, you and Cap were the ones who decided to have a food fight and make out session without the rest of us.”

“ _Food fight?” “Make-out session?”_ Clint tried to parse who said what since Pepper, Phil, and Bruce all spoke at once. It was a funny kind of stereo to hear that same astonished tone but with different words.

“I-it was an accident?” Steve was halfway into the kitchen. He'd stripped off his cowl and top and was standing there in a white t-shirt and the painted on Captain America pants. Somebody snorted and it took Clint a moment to realize that it was Pepper.

Tony eyed her and shuffled from foot to foot, “You said Kissing was okay. Right? Just a little kissing and maybe some heavy petting, but mostly kissing and a little growling, but kissing...” Pepper's hand over his mouth stopped him. Clint didn't miss the wink she shot the babbling man.

“How?” she asked turning.

“The kissing?”

“The mess, Steve.”

Clint bit his lip to keep from laughing and flitted a glance to the side. Bruce was looking down but his curls couldn't hide his smile. Phil who was leaning on the island next to Bruce had the crinkles around his eyes that Clint loved so much.

“Oh, I thought it would be nice to make a team dinner since we were gonna be talking about...stuff, and I may have broken the can opener. Tony asked to help and well...boom.”

“Boom?”

“Boom.” he nodded tightly and Clint just couldn't contain it any more he had to put his head onto the counter and laugh. He pulled it together but when he looked up and saw the put out expressions on Tony and Steve's faces it sent him into another round of chuckles. Thankfully Bruce was doing pretty much the same thing beside him. When he finally sobered, Pepper had her mouth hidden behind her hand but her eyes were lit up and even Tony had a dopey grin on. Steve's eyes had a wicked gleam in them that said he knew exactly what he was doing with the naughty little boy routine.

That was when Natasha hopped up on a stool on Clint's other side. Even Tony and Pepper who had been _facing the direction she came from_ jumped at her sudden presence. She had changed out of her uniform and into a pair of tight blue jeans and a slouchy black sweater. Red lace peaked out of the over sized neck and at the hem. She had pulled back her hair and she looked relaxed.

“Dinner?” she asked nonplussed, as though she knew exactly what they had just been discussing.

There was lasagne and spaghetti by the carton-full, there was bread and salad, and there was wine for those that wanted (neither Clint or Bruce partook, Clint felt he needed the water and Bruce mentioned that the Hulk didn't like the preservative in most wines). All in all it was a rather nice meal that should have had a celebratory feel. It didn't. A deep quiet filled the room save for the sound of forks on plates or the occasional 'please pass the-' said with remarkably hushed tones. The abrupt atmosphere change left Clint reeling a bit but he knew the others were feeling the awkwardness. He knew, without a doubt, that if someone didn't bring it up soon that they were all going to laugh it off and walk away. And that? That would ruin the team faster than them all getting naked and sweaty together. What was said could not be unsaid.

Clint drained his glass while trying to think of an opener that didn't begin with 'So?...anybody up for an orgy?' because even he knew that would backfire spectacularly. He noticed the garlic bread sat untouched in the middle of the island. Nobody wanted to risk bad breath. That was a good sign. But how to start the conversation?

“I need a soda.” he said as he popped off his chair. Bending low, “Who's idea was it to put the coke on the bottom shelf?” he twisted his head to see several sets of eyes planted on his backside. He couldn't help his smirk and gave a little wiggle, “Tell me I'm pretty, Wash?”

“Were I unwed I would take you in a manly fashion.”

“Cause I'm pretty?”

“Cause you're pretty.”

“Did you just quote Firefly back to me?”

Pepper's laugh was glorious, “maybe?”

Clint closed the distance between them and planted a fairly chaste kiss on her. Pepper made a frustrated noise when he started to back away and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in. The second kiss was anything but chaste. She was just a shade taller than him in her heels and it let him tip his head up to her, Pepper was perceptive, she threaded her hand into his hair and pulled. He groaned. She tasted of the red wine she'd been sipping as she explored his mouth thoroughly. She even bit his bottom lip as they parted. It was Clint's favorite kind of kiss.

Awesome kiss or no, Clint was still a smart ass, he turned a grin towards a dark eyed Tony, “You said Kissing was okay. Right? Just a little kissing and maybe some hair pulling, but mostly kissing and a little biting but kissing...”

He was half expecting a slap upside the head but it didn't come, Tony gave him wicked smile and wink saying, “Definitely not against the rules if I get to watch.”

It was like a dare Clint couldn't back down from, “Is that so?” he crowded into Tony's space, “You know you never did actually ever say you bat for both teams.”

“What? Offering to blow you wasn't hint enough?”

“Speaking of rules,” Steve cut in with a hint of his command voice, “Perhaps Tony and Pepper could explain their rules and what they'd like to have happen?”

“Good idea.” Bruce agreed.

“And that, folks, is my cue to leave.” Phil said backing away from the island.

“Wait, what?” Clint had been halfway back to his seat by then and in the perfect spot to reach up and catch Phil's sleeve.

“Thank you for dinner,” he patted Clint's hand before he removed it, “But this is a discussion you should be having as a team.” He turned towards the door.

“Halt!”

Phil froze mid step.

“About face!”

Phil turned around neatly on his heel. 

It took Steve three steps to get to Phil, three gigantic steps, but only three. Clint was busy sharing an open mouthed look with Bruce and trying his damnedest not to get incredibly turned on by Steve's Captain America voice. If they all started screwing around together it was going to be difficult enough. _Christ,_ Clint had finally weaned himself away from reacting to Coulson in his ear, he really didn't need to be popping untimely boners in the field when Cap started throwing out orders like that.

Clint couldn't really see around Steve's shoulders but he watched Natasha go a little glassy eyed when his head dipped. She bit her lip when Phil moaned into the kiss.

“Please stay.” he heard Steve say softly when they parted.

Phil was flushed but said “okay.”

“If we didn't want to include you we wouldn't have brought it up with you around.” Tony was saying as they both rejoined the group.

“I- yeah- okay.”

Steve just looked smug. Huh, apparently Cap had game. Who knew?

Before the silence could stretch again Bruce spoke up, “So, rules. Rules and boundaries. Yes?”

“And make it fast.” All heads swiveled towards Natasha, “What? That was hot, I want to get this show on the road.”

“Our rules are pretty simple. One, all partners must be approved. Two, always play safe. And three, don't stick your dick in the crazy. You are all approved. There are safe sex supplies in a bag in the ottoman, and non of you are completely cracked.” Tony ticked off on his fingers.

“Yet.” Clint heard Bruce mutter.

“Pepper?” Steve prompted.

“That pretty much covers it. We've agreed that for a while, till everyone is more comfortable with this, that both of us need to be here or participating in some manner.”

“Yeah, turns out Pepper is a Kinky, _kinky_ voyeur. Live video feed is allowed.” Tony grinned but Pepper didn't deny it.

“Anything else?” Steve asked, Pepper and Tony both shook their heads, “Ok, my turn then. I'm not comfortable with being recorded. Sorry Pepper.”

“It wouldn't be recorded, it would be a like a video call, plus we can have Jarvis double check the security- ow!”

“No Tony.” Pepper admonished, “It's fine Steve. Any way I have no immediate plans to be anywhere but New York. We can revisit the 'both being present' rule when I have my next round of conferences in a couple of months.”

“I can live with that. I don't really have rules- safe sex of course.”

“Boundaries?” Bruce asked.

“I don't always know my own strength, I don't really go in for rough play.”

Clint couldn't have stopped his mouth, “That's a shame, cause you would be _awesome_ at wall sex.”

Steve raised an eyebrow before smiling and saying, “wall sex doesn't necessarily mean rough sex.” Tony hummed in agreement and Phil bit his lip. Surprisingly Natasha _moaned._ He continued, “I've never-” he paused and the blush that threatened his cheeks faded, “I've never been fucked but I'd like to try it.”

The entire room gasped. The blush finally won out over his control and Steve took a deep breath.

“That can sooooooo be arranged. Ow! Pepper dammit! You're still wearing your heels!”

Clint took a swallow of his soda and wished that he had taken wine instead. For some reason he couldn't imagine Steve bent over the counter but the image of him on his back in a fluffy white bed started playing on a loop in his brain. Funnily enough, the person pushing Steve's legs up was Bruce in his little vision, not Tony. Clint looked to see Bruce's attention completely on Steve. Yeah, that actually had a chance at happening.

“Your turn Phil.” Pepper said.

“Lets see, rules- always play safe and never bring it into the field. Boundaries, I actually like a bit of the rough stuff but no ropes or cuffs.”

“Interesting, Dom or Sub?” Tony asked.

“Switch.” Phil's smile was bland.

Steve looked between them and asked, “Switch?”

“Means Agent there can switch between being Dominate or submissive.” Tony explained.

Clint felt the subtle power change as it happened. Phil's shoulders slipped back and his chin came up. It was like he pulled all the power in the room into himself. Steve's eyes never left Phil's face but his stance changed, relaxed. Clint had to wonder if the man was even aware he had done it. And then just as quickly as it happened the moment snapped. Phil fiddled with the bottle cap Clint had left on the counter and Steve shifted back to lean against the wall with a simple nod of understanding.

“I, on the other hand, don't switch.”

“No duh Bruce. You are the Dommiest Dom to ever Dom.” Tony waved a hand in Bruce's direction.

“And don't you ever forget it.” Bruce replied with raised eyebrows and a faux stern look, “I also don't bottom. I hope that's not a problem?”

“Oh that's too bad, you have such a lovely bottom.” Natasha sighed. The image of Bruce bent over and taking Natasha's strap on blazed through Clint's head. Someone groaned and Clint was pretty sure it was Tony, pretty sure... Bruce was looking intently at Natasha but she just shrugged.

Bruce continued, “I don't like feeling penned in either. There may be times when I need to retreat and get my bearings.”

“I thought you said the other guy doesn't come out for sex?”

“He doesn't. But being pinned or sandwiched brings up some old triggers and any sense of a threat can bring him out.”

“Noted.” Steve said, “Okay your turn Clint.”

“I-”

“Actually,” Bruce cut him off, “I think we should hear from Natasha first.”

Clint shot Bruce an angry glare that he was sure none of the others could miss. Bruce for his part just gave him a slight smile and then reached out and placed two fingers on the back of Clint's hand. He hadn't even realized that he had grabbed his own thighs, fingers digging into his uniform pants. At the light touch he relaxed his hands, which relaxed his shoulders, which eased some of the anxiety slowly building in his brain.

“Dommiest Dom to ever Dom.” Tony singsonged.

“Fuck you.” Bruce replied but there wasn't a lot of heat in it.

“Yes please. Hopefully sooner rather than later.”

“Now, now boys, time for that later. Natalie? Or-er Natasha?” Pepper flushed at her mistake. Clint remembered that they had bonded while Nat was using that alias.

“Nat is fine.” Natasha said with a sly smile and Clint did a double take between the two women. There was a hunger in Pepper's eyes. The sexual tension in the room was killing him, he'd been aroused since Pepper kissed him and half way to hard since watching Steve pull in Phil.

“I don't really do all that power play for fun.” Natasha continued with a hand wave, “too much of it on the job.” both Clint and Phil winced at that because they knew _exactly_ what she meant, “At least not the whole submission thing. I like topping.”

“Any specific boundaries?” Steve asked pulling himself away from the wall and leaning against the counter shoulder to shoulder with Phil and Tony.

“Bondage is out, mostly because it activates my training and I've yet to find a knot or cuff that can hold me.” Clint knew from experience that it wasn't a casual boast, “I like...”

Natasha's eyes found Clint's and he knew what she was going to say. He felt a surge of protectiveness and made a mental promise to maim any one of them that made fun of her for what she was about to admit. He reached out his hand under the counter but didn't touch her. Natasha closed the gap and gave his hand a squeeze almost as though she was reassuring him instead.

“Ilikecuddling” Came out in a rush.

“Thank god.” Pepper said grinning.

“Before, during or after?” Phil asked. Tony didn't say anything just bit his lip and stared at Natasha as though his entire view of her had changed. It was quite possible that it had.

“Yes.”

“That sounds nice.” Steve said and was once again pink faced. Natasha looked pleased.

Then is was Clint's turn. He found that Bruce still had two fingers on his left hand (over his thigh and yes that was distracting) and his other was still holding Natasha's hand. And really? What the fuck? He wasn't a child or made of spun glass. He was a grown ass man, who could make his own decisions. Hadn't that been the point he had tried to make that morning?

“I-” and of course that was the moment that Jarvis rang out with the call to Assemble.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know- I'm eeeeeeeevil.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and chapter title come from SJ Tucker's 'Don't get my hopes Up' Listen here- http://music.sjtucker.com/track/dont-get-my-hopes-up
> 
> Thanks to SissaSunny for being my first reader even though she's not really into MCU. Other than her, not really Beta'd. If there is someone who'd like to Beta read for me or would be a willing MCU sounding board, please drop me a line. :) 
> 
> comments are like sugar, they are a pure hit to the pleasure centers in my brain.


End file.
